1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cushion body. More particularly, the present invention relates to a cushion body in which a seat cover covers a surface of a seat pad in a state in which a surface of the seat cover is bonded to the surface of the seat pad.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, there has been known a vehicle seat including a so-called covering-integrated foam-molded cushion body in which a seat pad is foam-molded integrally with a seat cover (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-192635 (JP 2005-192635 A)). The covering-integrated foam-molded cushion body is molded in a state where the seat cover is directly bonded to the seat pad, and therefore, a recessed portion can be easily formed in the seat cover without the need of pulling the seat cover into the seat pad by a pulling member.